


If I Fell in Love with You

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the movie it was not smooth sailing</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Beatles song “If I fell” AND by thatchickwiththeheadphones sketches of Bog and Marianne. Any similarity between this and anyone elses Butterfly Bog/Strange Magic writing is purely coincidental

It had been a few days and Bog sat very still as he looked out the opening of the tent, his hands wrapped around one another, seeming to move of their own accord. He stared out not really seeing the view, his thoughts on his own pain and worry. He rubbed his fingers against one another keeping them close to his chest as if he was trying to keep his heart secure behind his armor. It had been twenty-four hours since his declaration of love and now he was terrified that she would have had time to think and know that she had made a bad decision. He had given his heart once and had it thrown back at him. Could he do it again? Had he? He looked down at his long, clawed gnarled fingers. In the light of a new day did she know, did she remember how hideous he was? Bog took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had not returned to the Dark Forest, and he could not go to her—he worried that he had given his heart away again only to have it broken. 

Back at the fairy palace, Marianne paced her room. She had paced her room so much in the last few days since she was forced from Bog that she was sure a groove would start to appear soon. She stopped occasionally to look out the window, wondering where Bog was at the moment. Had they found a place that first night? Was he all right? How could her father have been such an ass? They should have brought the goblins back with them, but her father had insisted no and Bog had agreed. Now it had been a few days. She had been up all night worried about him again. She had put up with her father's bullshit for long enough. She could just imagine Bog's face, his eyes, so blue, so full of feeling; was he thinking about her? Did he think she was avoiding him? She was so antsy, wanting to go out and find him, yet she also felt terrified.

What if in the cold light of a new day Bog realized he did not love her, that what he had felt was simply the heat of the moment, a bright flame that soon ran out of fuel? For a moment, she thought about staying away, not finding him maybe...but then she shook her head. No, she knew how she felt about him. Her heart belonged to him, and though it terrified her because of her experience with Roland, this was something else. This was more than smiling at one another, holding hands and acting in love. This hurt, it burned in her chest. She knew she had to see him, had to be with him and this grounding by her father was finished. She could not believe she let him do that to her. Marianne snarled at herself, “That is enough. I am leaving!” 

She finished dressing and marched out of her room. Her father had posted guards for one of two reasons, either to keep an eye on her, or to keep goblins out. Whichever it was, he had made up his mind that she needed to be guarded. Marianne came out slamming open her doors, almost taking out the guards. The two fairies leaped back just in time to avoid being struck by the heavy doors, probably saving their skins, but the glare she shot the two fairy knights would have caused them both to die on the spot if Marianne's looks could kill. 

Neither knight made a move to stop her, sharing a look between them, knowing when it was best not to get in the princess' way. She stopped by her sister's room, wanting to let Dawn know that she was leaving. Dawn simply grinned and whispered, “Good luck.” 

Marianne took to the air as soon as she could, flying as fast as she was able, to the Dark Forest. When she arrived, she could see goblins near the border, some moving deeper into the forest darkness. She dived in low looking for one she recognized. A few goblins waved at her, grinning and she waved back. Finally she saw Thang and Stuff, at least that is what she thought their names were and she landed. Thang jumped a up off the ground in surprise, but Stuff simply shook her head. “Looking for BK?” Marianne smiled. “Yes, can you tell me where he is?” 

Stuff pointed deeper into the forest. “He is down by the river.” 

Marianne lifted off with a wave of thanks and flew deeper into the forest until she heard the sound of water flowing. She approached the water, flying slowly now and making her way through the thick forest foliage, the sound of running water becoming louder as she got closer. She realized it was actually the sound of a waterfall. That was when she finally saw Bog. 

He was standing there alone, staring at the waterfall holding his staff against his chest as if protecting himself from some unseen force. It was a beautiful area, dark and quiet. She landed not too close, watching him. He seemed distressed, distracted. 

Bog sighed heavily and stepped backward to sit on a large rock, setting his staff aside. He put his head in his hands and muttered to himself, “What am I doing? She must have come to her senses, why, why why would she love me? That must be why she never came back. Why would anyone love me?” 

Marianne walked over to Bog, her pace slow as if she were afraid of scaring him off, “Well, for one thing, you treat me as a person, not a prize.” 

Bog leaped up, nearly falling over himself in his haste. He almost sent his staff into the water barely grabbing it in time, “Marianne?” 

She smiled with a slight tilt to her head. “Bog.” 

Bog looked down at his hands nervously gripping and ungripping his staff. “Ah, yes, ah, umm...how are you?” 

Marianne strolled over to him. She took his hands in hers, placing the staff against the rock. “I am fine. You?” 

Bog looked stunned as she touched his hands. He looked down at her small delicate fingers in his larger gnarled digits, feeling his heart hammer hard against his chest, 

“Umm, yes, good. I'm good.” 

When he looked up at her eyes, he was caught by how soft they were, her gentle smile, and he whispered in awe, “You came back.” 

Marianne stepped in closer guiding his long arms to surround her waist. “Yes, I came back.” She laid her arms around his shoulders as best she could and watched with wonder as his blue eyes filled with such love and passion it could break her heart. 

Bog pulled her slowly against him, as if afraid he might break her or allowing her the chance to pull away, but the embrace was tender, gentle, yet the emotions that vibrated through his body to her were deep. He murmured in her ear, his brogue becoming thick with his emotions, “If I gave my heart to you...” 

Marianne kissed his cheek repeating, “If I gave my heart to you...” 

Bog's voice was soft as he brushed his lips along her cheek to her mouth and whispered, “I promise to be true.” 

Marianne smiled, her eyes twinkling. “I promise to be true. I love you.” 

Bog kissed her then, his words falling like a warm, welcome breeze against her mouth, “I love you and I give my heart to you.” 

Marianne returned his kiss before she laid her head against his chest. The two of them held one another, enjoying the feeling, the moment. “What did I do to deserve you?” Bog's voice was a bit hoarse, his accent rolling softly off his tongue. 

Marianne tightened her arms around him, “You were yourself.”


End file.
